


McDonalds

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has the hots for the guy who delivers his chicken. - Romance. Fluff. Crack. Kaisoo. side!Taohun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McDonalds

-

A stomach rumbles.  
  
"Yah, Sehun," Jongin quips. "Would you please just eat something? You know, most people would bloat themselves to oblivion if they're depressed."  
  
Sehun throws him his classic, not-giving-you-any-fucks face. "No."  
  
"He's probably not texting you back because a cockroach is dancing on his phone and he's too much of a chicken to squash it -"  
  
"Oh, wow. You just gave me a nice imagery of an insect fox-trotting on an Android, thanks."  
  
"Look here you overly whiney bitch, Tao's not mad at you, okay? Your stomach's astonishingly loud and I can't concentrate."  
  
"Slap on those earphones, then," his best friend orders him. "My mind is separate from my body. I'm not taking a bite unless he calls me."  
  
Jongin snorts, wondering how come his best friend's brain is aging backwards, and turns the music up from his phone. The lyrics are really creepy – it’s about a guy getting too clingy on his girlfriend and needs some sort of heavy prescription from a love doctor – but he downloaded it because of the sick beat. He's been dancing long enough to know if a song's fit for a freestyle.  
  
The rhythmic drumbeats are not loud enough to block out Sehun's deprived digestive system, however, and Jongin groans in frustration. He slams his college textbook down and opens his laptop.  
  
"That's it. I'm getting you a Happy Meal."  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes, pouting. "No amount of Happy Meals is gonna get this Grumpy from smiling."  
  
"Sehun," Jongin massages the bridge of his nose. "Let me be perfectly honest with you: you're acting  _very_ delusional right now, which is bizarre cause I'm totally expecting Tao to be the one to fill in that spot. Point is your mom's going to skin me if she hears I let you skip another meal. How about this: I'll stop by Tao's apartment tomorrow to ask if he's still mad, okay? Would you be willing enough to sink your teeth on a burger patty if I do?"

  
Sehun seems to consider it, his fingers forming a 'v' shape under his sharp chin. "Would you be paying for it?"  
  
"I always pay," Jongin moans.  
  
"Alrighty, then!" Sehun claps his hands together. He dashes towards Jongin's PC and drags the pointer to select the 'Happy Meal' in the menu. He then checks off a bucket of fried chicken and two large cokes to add to the list. "For you," he grins.  
  
Sighing, Jongin clicks 'Take Out' and punches in their address as requested by the order form. This has got to be the millionth time he has to bribe Sehun to eat something for dinner. Jongin's not a fan of fad diets, and all the more horrified at the idea of starving yourself to death because of a fight with your boyfriend. It's just his luck that his best friend seems to like romanticizing the idea of said syndromes.  
  
"We're only a few months apart," Jongin starts, miffed. "But I feel like I'm about a decade older."  
  
"That's why everybody in the team calls you 'ahjussi’," Sehun says, and Jongin notices that he looks more cheerful this time. He wonders whether his suffering is one of Sehun's greatest sources of joy. "Just wait until Joonmyeon retires and sends himself to a nursing home."  
  
Jongin snickers. He can’t argue with that. "Tell your stomach to shut up for a moment. We have an exam tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.” And Sehun dutifully clamps his mouth shut, though his stomach manages to squeak from time to time. It's a little bearable now since Jongin knows it's going to stop complaining soon.  
  
An hour passes before the doorbell rings, and Jongin stands up from his chair, picking up his wallet lodged in between two of his books.  
  
He swings the door open, and is instantly greeted by a pair of big round eyes with an unusual amount of sclera in them, the owner quietly greeting him "hello". Jongin doesn't recognize this kid; he's not the usual beige-haired boy who has way too many nose rings for Jongin's liking that covers his area. The person standing on his front door's step is probably new or got reassigned.  
  
The boy holds up the food. Jongin's mouth waters.  
  
"Here you go, sir. One bucket of chicken and two large cokes. And a happy meal - "  
  
"That's for me!" Sehun yells in delight.  
  
The man's expression is impassive while Sehun makes a speedy grab for the plastic package, and Jongin thinks that the new guy's really amazing, or has probably been around in the business long enough to witness adults go crazy over ginormous burgers bundled with free toys.  
  
Jongin grabs his chicken. He takes out ten thousand won from his wallet, and decides to add another two thousand, since it's already late and it must've been a hassle for the guy to go all the way here.  
  
Seeing the generous tip, the boy looks at him in the eye and gives him a huge, heart-shaped smile. "Have a good night, sir," he says, bowing politely, before slinging the now empty bag to his shoulders and leaves.  
  
Jongin realizes a little too late that the boy, unlike the guy with the nose rings, is wearing a name tag, and isn't fast enough to get a glimpse of his name.  
 

-

He orders in again after two weeks, since he's too tired and listless to make something; the microwave is smelly and busted and he's an awful cook. He makes a mental note to withdraw a small amount from his savings account for a new microwave, and goes online.  
  
Sehun's out with Tao after almost a month of bickering, god forbid, so he considers eating Chinese as a treat to himself, but he then remembers something (someone) from last time he ordered, so he ultimately decides on McDonalds again. He's always craving chicken breasts anyway.  
  
He catches himself scrambling to open the door when the bell rings,  _the chicken might get cold_ , he tries to reason with himself, so he slows down a bit and turns the knob.  
  
It's him again, much to Jongin's delight, and this time he scans every pixel of the boy's name tag.  _Kyungsoo_.  
  
He can't help but grin when Kyungsoo hands him his precious breasts. "Thanks, Kyungsoo."  
  
The boy is taken aback, probably wondering how on earth Jongin knew his name,  _are you are stalker or something_ , so Jongin points at the plastic plate pinned on the other man's uniform.  
  
Kyungsoo looks slightly embarrassed, a tinge of red coloring his ears, and settles with going through the order slips to hand him his receipt. "That would be four thousand and fifty two, sir," he mumbles.  
  
Jongin hands him the bill with an extra two thousand, just like last time. Kyungsoo flashes him a bashful smile and bows, wishing him a good night.  
  
He's still grinning like an idiot as he takes his first bite of the chicken. The skin scorched with flour makes a satisfying crunch underneath his teeth.

 

-

“Have a breast,” Jongin says with his mouth full of chicken sinew, handing Kyungsoo with a piece straight from the bucket.  Jongin orders again for five consecutive days – Kyungsoo must have already known the address of the tiny apartment by heart as soon as he saw Jongin’s name in the order form. Tonight, he figures that he should at least offer the person a snack (or find out about his last name so he could stalk him on Naver – there were about three thousand hits when he typed  _Kyungsoo_  on the search bar). He’s feeling courageous.

Kyungsoo, either being polite or finding Jongin simply unsanitary, refuses. Jongin automatically makes a mental snapshot of the man’s surprised expression. “I’m not supposed to stuff myself on the job,” Kyungsoo says with a wry grin. He gives him the receipt.

“Are you suggesting they’re still monitoring you even here?”

A shy laugh. “Trying to be polite, sir.”

So he’s right. Jongin smiles. “Kim Jongin. But yeah, you probably know that already.” He holds up his free hand. “Don’t shake my hand if you don’t want to; it’s greasy. Just trying to be polite.”

Another laugh. To his amazement, Kyungsoo takes it firmly. “Do Kyungsoo,” he introduces himself with that heart-shaped smile Jongin is starting to associate with him.

“Nice to meet you, Do Kyungsoo.”

They stare at each other dumbly for a few awkward seconds until Kyungsoo clears his throat. "I have to get going now," he starts, withdrawing from the doorstep. "There are a lot of people craving chicken just like you."  
  
"Oh! Sure, sorry 'bout that. Don’t let me hold you. And thanks for the chicken."   
  
“Eating that every day is bad for you, though. Make sure to take off the skin once in a while.”

“It’s sort of my medicine,” Jongin chuckles. “And yeah, thanks. I will.”

He makes a small bow and heads off. Jongin can hear the silent purr of a motorcycle engine as it scurries away from the neighborhood and to the next customer.  
  
Jongin wants to smother himself with a pillow. He's really pitiful, acting like a lovesick nine-year-old. Sehun would be laughing for days if he saw him in this state.  
  
Speaking of that dork, where is he? Jongin glances at the wall clock - it's already fifteen minutes before one. He's never been out this late with Tao.  
  
 _It's almost one_ , Jongin thinks. Last time, he ordered around nine and eleven pm. Kyungsoo's schedule is pretty late. Jongin wonders if the boy even sleeps, or how Kyungsoo manages juggling work with school – he looks about the same age as Jongin, so he's probably in his third year of college.  
  
Having already finished with his homework, he logs in to his SNS and types in  _Do Kyungsoo_  in the search bar. The hits lessen to about a thousand. He scrolls down and down and down, until he sees a page without a display picture and just a simple bio _: Do Kyungsoo; January 12, 1993; Goyang, Gyeonggi-do_. He clicks open the page and is redirected to a profile that looks like it hasn't been touched for years. There's no picture of the current Kyungsoo, and most of the photos and videos are in private. There's a couple that Jongin manages to see, however, and he laughs out loud at the sight of elementary kid Kyungsoo eating five rice cakes at the same time, his cheeks puffing out like a koala.

He checks out more of Kyungsoo's past posts and updates, snickering every now and then, and he finds it weird that he spells out the word 'heart' and 'smiley' instead of putting emoticons. It's weird but it's fitting (and absurdly adorable. Jongin's cheeks are aching from way too much smiling). He scrolls down even further, learning more and more about fifteen-year-old Kyungsoo, fourteen-your-old Kyungsoo, thirteen-year-old Kyungsoo; by the time he reaches the end of the page, it's already time to get ready for school: he hears silverware clashing with plates, and he's amazed that he was too absorbed in ogling a delivery boy's SNS to notice Sehun coming in at 3 am.   
  
He groans. He's grateful that he didn't procrastinate his economics report or he'd be done for. He stretches from the computer chair and goes to the shower, splashing cold water on his back. He didn't get a wink of sleep but oddly, he doesn't feel tired at all.  
 

-

He's jumpy throughout the day. He thinks he sees Kyungsoo at the cafeteria on campus, but then he blinks again and notices that  _ah!_  It's not him. The man just has the same hairstyle as Kyungsoo's, the same build as Kyungsoo's.

Dance practice ended way too early with the coach calling in sick (rumor has it that he has hernia) and with the substitute instructor just waving them off after three rounds of their routine. Anyways, Jongin is thankful for the break. With Sehun and Tao clamping on each other's arms like leeches, Jongin calls it a day and heads home.   
  
He sets an alarm for six in the evening and flops on his bed, snoozing instantly as soon as his head hits the pillows.  
  
And he doesn't wake because of the alarm. Loud, persistent raps on the door jolt him awake. He swears under his breath when he reads that it's already ten o' clock on his phone, and that he didn't hear the alarm go off for nine times.  
  
The knocks are incessant. "What?" Jongin roars irritably.   
  
"Yah. Did you order the chicken?" Sehun's voice permeates through the wooden door.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?"  
  
"There's a guy from McDonalds who came just a few minutes ago and gave me fried-"  
  
The door swings open violently.   
  
Sehun's eyebrows reach his hairline. He hands Jongin the bag of take-out curiously. "You didn't order it, did you?"  
  
"No." Jongin rubs the corner of his eye. He takes the chicken in his hands like a relic. "I was sleeping the whole time ever since I got here."  
  
"Really? He said it was for you, though. He didn't even ask me to pay."  
  
"Was his name Kyungsoo?"  
  
The blond-haired man struggles to remember. "I didn't get to see his nametag."  
  
"It must be him," Jongin decides. Kyungsoo's the only one who's been delivering in their area for weeks, and if it was another person, it wouldn't make any sense.  
  
His best friend seems to agree with him at any case, and proceeds to the tiny living room. "Just order another bucket and ask him tomorrow," Sehun calls. "Get yourself a date while you're at it."  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes. "It's not going  _that_  far, Sehun. He's just... cute."  
  
 "Geez, you must be really gay for him, aren't you?"  
  
Jongin throws him his slipper.  
 

-

Like Sehun suggested, Jongin orders two extra-large fries, two large cokes, and one big bucket of chicken. It takes a huge amount of his willpower to focus on the matter at hand, which is redoing and polishing his research proposal for banking derivatives. If he's not on the brink of getting a C on this class, he'd be shivering like a wet goose and biting his nails. In a way, he’s thankful. His eyes glaze over the screen and his fingers slam summation symbols on the keyboard.  
  
The doorbell rings audibly.  
  
"I'm in the shower!" Sehun yells from the living room, flipping channels in the television. "Jongin, you get it!"  
  
"Fuck," Jongin growls, his knees hitting the table painfully, and he mutters another oath under his breath. He grabs his wallet and runs for the door, glaring at the blasé Sehun before unlocking the door.  
  
Kyungsoo is obviously thrown off at the angry expression Jongin is wearing, and he instantly rearranges his features to a welcoming smile. "Sorry, my roommate was being an ass."  
  
"S'okay." Kyungsoo shows him the deliveries and Jongin grabs the bags.  
  
They stand in silence.  
  
"So, umm. Sehun – uhh, my roommate told me you were the one who sent me a two-piece last night."  
  
Kyungsoo fidgets on his spot. "I, uh, I just found it weird that you didn't order for one – I mean, you always order one every night and it kinda – I just thought that the server might have been down and screwed up your order that's why it didn't patch through – so yeah. Yeah, that was it." His ears and cheeks are slowly coloring, and Jongin can feel his own turning into a nice shade of red too.  
  
"I was really tired yesterday so I slept the entire night, but thanks, Kyungsoo. Really.”

“Don't mention it."  
  
Another silence.  
  
"So, uhmm, how much have you seen?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly finds his shoelaces very interesting. "My SNS? Your roommate said yesterday that you were up all night reading my page." He's turning into a marvelous shade of scarlet now.  
  
Jongin blinks.

Kyungsoo blinks.

"WHAT?" Jongin shouts. Sehun  _saw_  that? He whirls around, but the man in question is nowhere in sight. He closes his eyes and throws his head back in frustration. He swears that one day he's going to chuck Sehun in a blender. He feels the heat unbearably rise from his toes to his face.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles uneasily, still looking down. He keeps on tugging his polyester overcoat. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to offend you or something -"  
  
"No! No, not at all." Jongin rubs the back of his prickling neck. "I was just - I didn't know that Sehun was breathing down my neck when I was uh - yes," he laughs awkwardly. "Me stalking you on SNS is completely true. I was a little curious. Are you angry?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Kyungsoo finally looks at him with a smile on his face. It's small, but it's an improvement. "I'm just a wee embarrassed that you might've seen something bad. I haven't been logging in for years, though."  
  
"It's been virtually untouched for more than three years, actually."  
  
Kyungsoo laughs a little louder this time, and Jongin's heart swells. "You do your research pretty well. Did you see anything unpleasant or...?"  
  
"There was a picture of you sleeping on the floor and drooling all over the carpet." Jongin can remember that one with perfect clarity. He ended up pounding on his table like a drunk hobo trying to control his glee. "I think you were about fifteen in that photo -"  
  
"Was I wearing those hideous pink pajamas?"  
  
"Yes! The one with all the Dumbo prints."

"It was my friend's seventeenth birthday," Kyungsoo narrates, shamefaced, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons. "We were watching reruns of Lord of the Rings. I kinda sorta fell asleep around the time Frodo and Sam were frisking around Lothlόrien – I don’t really remember much because I was so out of it at that time, and I ended up slobbering all over Luhan hyung’s carpet. It was really disgusting.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I actually think it’s cute,” he admits.

Kyungsoo – god bless this boy’s soul – flashes him a smile that could melt chocolate chip cookies, though he seems a little self-conscious still. “Thanks, Jongin. I’ll add you as friend when I open my SNS again.”

“That’d be great.” Jongin grins. “But it’s okay if you don’t. I rarely open my SNS anyway. I didn’t think I’d have any substantial use for it.” Except for stalking you. Obviously.

“Ditto.”

“So, um, Kyungsoo – “

“Just fuck already!”

Jongin and Kyungsoo jump in unison, and they both whip their heads to see the television showing a very invigorating scene of two lovers munching on each other on the rooftop, with Jongin’s roommate yodeling indecencies.

 Jongin closes the door behind him in haste. He steps out of the house. “Sorry,” he apologizes again in behalf of Sehun. “He’s a little loony.”

“I can tell,” Kyungsoo nods.

“So I was saying that maybe – well, if you’re not busy or something, can we hang out? As thanks for the chicken.”

“’As thanks for the chicken’,” the other guy repeats and laughs. “Sounds about right. Sure, why not?”

“Thanks.” He lays down the food on the doorstep and procures his phone all in a second. “If you could just put your number here…”

Kyungsoo follows suit and takes out his phone. Jongin enters his own contact before giving it back to him, as Kyungsoo waits to hand back Jongin’s. He spares a look on the addition to a whooping seven contacts on his mobile. All eleven digits. Jongin feels wings sprouting from his back.

Soon enough, Kyungsoo bids him goodnight and goodbye, and Jongin tries to calm himself down, his giddy self becoming too overpowering to handle. He rearranges his expression to that of his sober face and opens the door.

Sehun’s hand is already reaching for the fries. He’s watching UFC. “Did you bang him?” he asks.

Jongin sighs heavily.

-

 **A/N:** It’s okay to eat grilled chicken everyday but NOT fried. Chicken skin is a haven for saturated fats, and could lead to numerous skin diseases and cardiovascular problems. Well. Had to share.

Thanks so much for reading! Please drop a comment below to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s okay to eat grilled chicken everyday but NOT fried. Chicken skin is a haven for saturated fats, and could lead to numerous skin diseases and cardiovascular problems. Well. Had to share.  
> Thanks so much for reading! Please drop a comment below to let me know what you think!


End file.
